Noticed
by ChachiLopez
Summary: Randy is the star of WWEU's football team, Evan is just a fan from afar, will Randy ever notice Evan? Im bad at summaries :(


Noticed

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but trust me, I wish I did :( all of these stories are based off of my IMAGINATION. **

"Hey Randy! You killed it out there on the football field!" Another cheerleader swooned over him, trying to grab his attention. I sighed, Randy Orton, captain of the football team, the most unattainable yet attractive guy I have ever laid eyes on. Who am I? I'm Evan. Oh, Bourne. Not Bourne, I mean, my first name is obviously Evan and...whatever! I'm sure you get it! I've been in school with Randy since we were babies and as comical as fate is, we wound up in the same university, WWE University. I was violently taken out of my thoughts when I was hit in the face with a football. I dropped all my books, immediately clutching my now bloody nose.

"Watch where you're going nerd!" Another football player, Cesaro, laughed as he ran past me. Before I knew it, my eyes were watering and I was crying. Luckily nobody was around to see because, well, I've already been embarrassed enough. As I was picking my books up, a hand touched one of my comic books. I was ready to get on the defensive until I looked up. Randy.

"Are you okay?" My voice automatically caught in my throat, the only thing I could do was nod. "You don't look okay. Why is your nose bleeding?" I shrugged, still holding my nose. "You don't talk much, do you Evan?" My eyes went wide and I shook my head again. "Cmon, I'll take you to get cleaned up." I made an attempt to grab the rest of my books when Randy stopped me. "I got 'em." I nodded slowly, standing up.

The rest of the day went by awkwardly to say the least. After Randy had helped me, I was just a awkward. I guess Randy had told everybody else that he helped me and I had been getting strange looks. Luckily my classes were over at 1:15, so I could go home. As I was walking to my car I heard my name being called. I turned around, sighing.

Dolph. Dolph was basically my only friend on campus and with Dolph came his girlfriend AJ, which I didn't mind.

"Hey guys!" I said, waiting for them to catch up to me.

"So, we heard Randy finally talked to you!" AJ squealed, she was always the one telling me to stop being a bitch and just talk to him but it was harder for me being basically the outcast. I was never apart of Randy's circle so of course he never noticed me.

"Yeah after his friend fractured my nose. I'm about to go to the hospital, you guys wanna tag along?" Truthfully I just didn't want to go alone. The last time I was in a hospital, my mom died, and going back alone was something I couldn't handle now or ever. Dolph and AJ nodded, knowing I needed them to go with me or I wouldn't go at all. Dolph decided to drive because my nose started bleeding and AJ demanded I sit in the back just in case I needed to lie down. Somewhere in between lying down and Dolph starting the car, I fell asleep.

"Evan? We're at the hospital." Dolph's voice broke through my sleep fog. I sat up, a little too fast getting dizzy.

"Careful little butterfly." I rolled my eyes, only AJ.

Four hours in the hospital for them to have to put a nose cast on my nose. Great. Another reason for people to stare at me. I sighed as I finally got home after dropping Dolph and AJ off at the school so they could get their cars. Being in my fourth year of college had one big perk that I was definitely okay with: being able to have an apartment. I live maybe twenty minutes away from campus, thirty minutes if there's traffic. My apartment complex was beautiful, I basically lived in a loft and to be only 22, that was an accomplishment. My mother had been saving money for me since before I was born and it really did help. The savings she started paid off my four years at a university and my father, being the rich prick he is, decided to just get me an expensive loft and an expensive car to drive so I wouldn't bother him, and it worked.

I sighed as I sat on my bed, memory foam was honestly the best thing to ever happen to me. I looked at my doctors note, groaning internally. My doctor said I had to be cautious of my surroundings because my nose could easily get hurt again for six weeks, so I would have to take a few online classes until I heal or graduate, whichever happens first.

At least Randy noticed me. The first time in over thirteen years and he noticed me. I guess that's good right?


End file.
